A Wednesday Child
by TheAuthorx
Summary: Because who expects to be told on a Wednesday that they have a daughter? Will McAvoy doesn't... maybe he should have been. WillxMac Set after S01E07 Slight spoilers.
1. You-your m-my w-what?

Not mine… except Elizabeth Parker.

**A Wednesday Child.**

It had started out like any other Wednesday and he thinks that's why he was caught so off guard. Because, really who prepares to be told that you have a 15-year-old daughter at 9:30 in the morning before you've even managed to drink a coffee on a Wednesday.

Not Will McAvoy.

Except he should have been because that's exactly what his 9:30am Wednesday consisted of.

"You're my..." Will stuttered because if he wasn't having enough going on recently the world had to pile this on him.

A daughter.

"Illegitimate child, yes. I already said that." She was blonde and rather tall and unfortunately he could see the resemblance and it was becoming harder and harder to deny. "As I have also stated, although I'm sure you'll need to be reminded again; my name is Elizabeth Parker."

"Right, Parker, Parker, your mother was…"

"Emily Parker. Relax would you it's nobody you are suppose to remember. It was a fling from a long time ago. The only difference is now you have me resulting form said meaningless fling," Elizabeth reassured. "Trust me, she has them all the time."

"How do I know you mine then?" He asked desperate for anyway out of this situation. He can't be a father. He's not made to be a father.

"Well you could look at me and see I'm the 15 year old female version of you or you could call your lawyer and a doctor whilst I sit here trying not to be offended by the desperate tone in your voice." She looked so tough, so strong but Will could sense an underlying vulnerability here. He had to apologies.

"I didn't mean it like that." Note to self; probably should have apologized not lied.

"Yes you did." Yes, he did. "But this is a pretty big surprise for you, so I'll forgive you."

"What are you doing here now?" Or ever because really when he had a drunken one night stand 16 years ago this was hardly what he was expecting; to be told 16 years later that you have a daughter and responsibility and he wants to know why know? What is it that she wants? "What are you expecting?"

"My mother is a drunk and my step-father a felon. I grew up watching my step-father beat my mother and having nobody there to save me." Just like he had to do only he had someone save him. He had an escape route. He supposes so does she; him. "I watched my mother allow him to beat me because she was so battered and bruised herself that she didn't care."

"You want to stay with me."

He wishes she would say no, he wishes he could say no.

"I want family, yes."

"I'll be right back then."

-Mac's POV-

"So, she's yo-your-"

"Yep."

"Your d-daughter."

"Yep."

"Are you okay Billy?"

"Nope."

"Any chance of getting more than a one syllable word."

"I'm not okay Mac," he admitted in a smaller voice that made Mac feel like she needed all the answers because perhaps she could save him. "I'm really not okay but I can't stop right now because that girl is now my daughter and she needs somewhere to stay and live and I don't know what I'm doing but if I stop for even half a second then I'll crack and I can't do that."

"Because you now have a daughter and she needs somewhere to stay and live."

"Yep." Okay, time to turn this ship around with the only way she knew how.

"Well, in that case she should meet your beautiful, award winning EP, don't you think?" Mac said stepping closer to the anchor's office door. She turned the handles disturbing the peace of the room. Suddenly not just Will's eyes were on her but so was Will Jr's. "Hi, I'm Mackenzie McHale. I'm your f-father's EP. It's so nice to meet you."

"Hi, I'm Elizabeth. I know you might be suspicious of me turning up now but I-I..." She was just like Billy and just as she had with the man outside the door Mac felt herself pulled in by this tall blonde.

"It's okay Elizabeth. It was just a shock to Bil-your father." She really feels the need to make sure the young girl is okay because she's Williams now and if everything here at work is going to be okay then she needs everything in Will's now different home life to be okay. She needed William to be okay.

"I know and if I had known my paternity any earlier then I would have found out but-but I didn't and so I never could." She could see the young girl close up and the journalist in Mac wanted to figure out why, to keep pushing, because experience tells Mac that people on close up when they have a secret to need to keep closed. This was Will's daughter (god, just that phrase itself, _Will's daughter_) not some state secret and

"Everything will be okay, I promise." This time it's Will's voice penetrating the air and the sound of it shocks Mac, not because he's in the room, after all this is his office and his daughter but because of how soft it sounds. It's not a soft she thinks she's ever heard form him before. This isn't Will-in-love soft or Will-the-kind-leader soft. This is Will-the-father soft and it both shocks and delights Mac because she always knew he had it in him even if she didn't expect him to need to. He'll be okay because as she looked into his eyes, those ocean blue eyes that she's glad had the chance to be reproduced, she knows that his voice isn't the only thing that's softened and she thinks she could look at him around his daughter forever if that's the way his eyes go and maybe she will because god he's so amaz-

"What's everything and what's your version of okay." Mackenzie's almost glad to hear Elizabeth speak because loosing herself to Will's eyes really wasn't okay and she was meant to be over him because he was over her as he'd proven with his cold attitude the past 2 weeks. Well until today when he'd burst into his office with a wild look in his eye and an announcement that he was now a father.

"You are going to live with me now. We'll figure everything else out later." She could see that look start to return and the loss of the calm attitude and she knew with all the certainty in the world he should not be on air tonight.

"Yes later as in however long it takes for Lonny to come get you and take you back to your apartment. You are not going on air tonight."

"An hour." Mackenzie's not sure what she was expecting but a complete and utter surrender was not it. He's Will McAvoy and sure she'd have sent him home within an hour anyway and she was sure he knew it but to just completely roll over anyway. That was not the William that she knew and that scared her.

"I'll go inform the team. I'll call you later William."

"Mac there's really no nee-"

"I'll be calling you Billy."

That's all she really can do now.

**To be continued…**

**Okay, I know probably short and crappy but I needed to lay out the groundwork first. I was planning on it being longer but I really didn't have much time. Expect an update tomorrow everyone but until then to please me because I know you love to do that then you should review because it'll make me love you all that much more… seriously 30 seconds is all it takes…**

**Also thank you to the lovely SerialStoryLover who helped with the name (she reviews you know;))**

**Oh, yeah, title will be explained next chapter…**


	2. You could be like Gwen and Gavin

**A Wednesday Child**

Not mine…except Elizabeth Parker.

Elizabeth's first thought as she sits down in Wil-her and her fathers apartment is that she's more like Cary Grant then she was ever expecting and the second thought was that it's very convenient that she's not afraid of heights.

"So, I really don't know where to start this conversation. I-I am very new to this and I don't particularly know what I am doing." At least he was honest, Elizabeth thought as watched him nervously rest on the couch opposing hers.

"That's alright, I don't either. How about you ask me some questions about myself. I mean I would ask you questions but I already googled you-"

"You Googled me?"

"You are my father. It was online. It made sense." Elizabeth defended. "You really should teach that Mackenzie how to use a blackberry by the way. It's not all that difficult."

"It's not very hard to subtract in your head either but Mac can't do that."

"Did she really cheat on you?"

"Didn't you get that off Google."

"I still need a second source. Surely as journalist you can respect that."

"She cheated on me."

"That would have blown."

"What do you mean would have?"

"It happened five years ago man. That's a long time to process and move on."

"Okay, lets not talk about this."

"Fine, but I'm just saying I if I had a knife…"

"What about school?"

"… that sexual tension would be cut."

"What about school?"

"I get the point. I'll move on. What about school?"

"Shouldn't you be there now?"

"I figured finding my father was more important then attending my crappy high school where nobody really likes me or do I them."

""What grade?"

"I'm a senior."

"How-"

"Skipped a grade."

"You should GED out."

"Fun. Weekly lemonade stands to raise a college fund, let's get started!"

"What kind of grades?"

"The good kind." He brushes it off, dismissively.

"Then I'll deal with it. Harvard legacy."

"Great, now I'll really feel like a spoiled white kid."

"What do you want to do when you're older?"

"Seriously, you do remember that I share your gene's right? That's why I am here today?" Elizabeth really couldn't believe that her father (it was getting easier to use that word) could really be this dense at times. "Journalism all the way."

"Print or media?"

"Once again your daughter here."

"Print is for losers."

"Preaching to the choir over here."

Suddenly the room went rather quiet. They were running out of lame conversation and soon would actually have to discuss _this _and its not like Elizabeth didn't want them too but she was scared.

She was scared of the thought that she could move in with her father, this imaginary figure up until now and royally screw it all up.

She was scared of the fact that her life was going to be completely different now. Different school. Different friends. Different lifestyle. It's not that she's opposed to different, she did leave her mother after all but it doesn't stop the fear.

She was scared that her mother would forget about her and they'd never get a chance to fix their shattered relationship.

"Everything is going to be alright Elizabeth. I can tell even now that we'll be okay. You are my daughter now and I know you're scared because I am as well and I know this will be hard because I have never done this but… but I've always been up for a challenge and that's what this is… a huge challenge." It was as though he could see right into his eyes and into her soul and it was weird and hard and such an unbelievably good feeling that she seemed to have a parent that cared… already.

"I know," she agreed and this time she meant it because it would all be okay and she trusted her father to make it al okay. "I know Dad."

"Mac…Mac…Mac… just listen for two second Mac… Mackenzie! Finally your attention… everything here is fine really… yes… fed, watered everything… yep appropriate bedding… fine… would you like to come over and see for yourself…see you in 5…bring pizza…bye."

"That was Mackenzie?" Elizabeth asked a small smile gracing her face.

"Yeah, she was going to join us tea? How does pizza sound?" Will asked his daughter suddenly unsure about her food preferences.

"Pizza is good," Elizabeth agreed. "Very good."

"Okay and pizza is in the tick column."

"While we wait should I show you the gues-your bedroom," Will suggested. As Elizabeth nodded her head he wrapped him arm around her elbow guiding her to the only spare bedroom he had. When he was first looking at apartments he was planning on not having one but somehow decided that it might be useful. God, He was glad that he did choose it though. Other than the bed in the corner the room was almost completely empty and for a moment Will felt bad that this would be where his daughter will be staying. "You can- _we_ can go shopping on the weekend for some thing to decorate and stuff. You know, liven it up and make it actually seem like a bedroom that's lived in."

"I believe we all have Saturday free?" Both Will and Elizabeth jumped at the sound of Mac's voice behind them turning around with the same expression on both of their faces. Mac had to marvel at how alike these two blonde, almost strangers were with each other. Genetic had surely played a large role.

"Saturday… yeah… sound good," William, agreed suddenly nervous.

"Excellent, the only better than shopping for myself is shopping for other people," Mac cheerily suggested as she headed across to his daughter suddenly discussing color themes and other completely non-Mac subjects. Maybe she was doing this all because it was his daughter? He really hoped that was the reason as it filled him with a little bit more warmth than he had experienced since the night of Bin Laden.

"Dinner was nice," Elizabeth said as Will walked into her bedroom to say goodnight. It was almost midnight and Mac had left no more than 20 minutes ago. They had spent the evening watching a movie and eating the pizza that Mackenzie had brought. It was for the first time in quite a while (like since before she was five and before her fucked up childhood began) that Elizabeth felt at home and she decided in that moment that no matter what happens from here on out, finding her father was a good decision.

"Yeah, it was nice," agreed William with a small secret smile on his face. A secret smile that screamed Mackenzie.

"For you I think it's always nice with Mackenzie…"

"What are you trying to get at?"

"You like her- probably love her actually."

"Your crazy."

"Yeah probably but I still know what I'm talking about."

"I have you now. I'm not chasing after Mac, I tried and she doesn't want me."

"What are you talk-"

"It doesn't matter. You should go to sleep."

"Okay, okay, I'll go to bed now. Just one more thing?"

"What?"

"I know you think this is all Schwarzenegger but it's really more of a Gwen and Gavin situation."

"I'm going not going to pretend what that means."

"Goodnight Dad."

"Night Lizzie."

**Okay how was that? I think I've really gotten into this style more so warning this story might be dialogue heavy. Oh and to anyone disappointed the dinner scene was excused I do have a possible reason for that. Anyway I hop you enjoyed even if it was short and umm yeah you know review and enjoy the rest of your day.**


	3. Baby Daddy, you say?

Not Mine except for Elizabeth Parker.

**Baby Daddy, you say?**

She wakes up at around six the next morning and tries to figure out what to do. The logical choice is to stay in bed and sleep, to try and prepare for the tough day she's going to have, but for some reason, she feels like she wants to get up and see what Will's up to this early in the morning, because she hears the sound of a T.V. on in the living room, and though she's not sure whether she's a welcome interruption to his reverie, she decides to get up and go into the den, still in the pajamas she'd worn to bed last night, as she sees him, sitting on the couch and watching Sports Center, while eating a bowl of oatmeal. "Hey," he says, and Elizabeth can tell he's been awake for a couple of hours already. "How'd you sleep?"

"Fine. Unlike someone." She raises her eyebrows in his general direction as if expecting an answer.

"I had to get up earlier. Call the lawyer. That sort of stuff."

"Inform them of your alleged bastard child," Elizabeth teases plopping down beside him on the couch.

"Exactly, I'm glad you understand," he clowns back and although they are both enjoying the rather light air to the morning, something almost foreign to them after the day before, Elizabeth decides to take the more serious route.

"And…" Elizabeth encourages. "What did they say?"

"Lawyer is dropping by later with a cotton swab." He hoped she took that as well as he thought she would. He really wasn't doing this to hurt her but he had to know because he was already sort of falling for her charms and what if she turns not to be his child and later down the track his heart is left broken. No, he has to do this to protect both of them.

"Sounds… very Desperate Housewives," Elizabeth noted not pressing the matter any further for now.

"I'm ashamed to have a daughter who watches such drivel," Will teased, resuming the light tone of before.

"Yes, well, I rate all my television viewing against it. If it seems at all better than I consider watching it. Anything equally bad or god forbid worse and I change channels, sometimes even unsubscribing to the station." If there was one thing he was starting to really appreciate about Elizabeth is her sarcastic and biting nature. It was, he thought to himself, hopefully something inherited from him. It almost scared him how much he wanted this girl with whom he'd only known for just under 24 hours to be his daughter but then he looked at her and heard her speak and he was soon realizing that this was one young last he'd be proud to share genes with.

"Glad to see I won't have to change your television habits then."

"No, but I may have to change yours. Sports? Seriously? Shouldn't you be watching the news? Scoping the competition?" Elizabeth asked nudging her elbow into his hip.

"What competition?" He simply replied and as they spent their morning trading barbs over breakfast Will found himself getting use to this very possible future.

Line Break People. I'm writing line break sometimes it doesn't come up. Line Break People.

Will probably should have thought and planned more ahead than he did. He really should have because the situation he was currently in was rather predictable. It was very stupid of him to not realize that most of the people working around him were investigative journalist and he was walking into said den with a female miniature version of himself. Of course questions will be raised.

"So, who's the kid?" Jim asked and as much as Will almost revered the Senior Producer for his courage this was also his daughter and he didn't like the flippant way Jim referred to her.

"Your worst nightmare if you don't shut your face." Okay so maybe threating the staff was not the best choice. Then again if the rolling of Mackenzie's eyes were any indication it was exactly the response they were expecting. Now that he might have a daughter he really should change that shouldn't he? "For now James, it is none of your business and if you question me again on this matter, it will only be the business of people who people who still work here. So… not you." Okay so that was a bit of a failure but at least he wasn't threatening physical violence… just his whole career.

He pulled his daughter (and he really had to stop calling her that as it was still only a chance) by the arm and led her to his office, Mac in tow.

"Nice to see your usual sunny disposition," Mac commented as she shut his office door.

"Yes, well we can't all crap out rainbows and sunshine like your quixotic self," Will threw back at her. All this did however was elicit another eye roll before Mac continued with her conversation.

"I just came in here to say that if Elizabeth needs anywhere to hang today my office is always a welcome refuge," offered Mac before adding "after all Elizabeth, you'll soon discover how boring your father can be." With thanks from Elizabeth and a nod of acknowledgment from Will, Mac headed to the door. However just as she reached the door she quickly turned around admitting to Will, "If I could crap out rainbow I would be very impressed and would probably turn a real profit."

After a brief awkward silence following the departure of CAN's finest EP Elizabeth decided to bite the proverbial bullet and get to the real crux of the matter.

"So… want to tell me why we are not happy with Ms. McHale?" Elizabeth asked. "Seriously man, I can't tell what's up with you. Yesterday you liked her then you were all it can't work out, now you dislike her again. God your worse than Sarah Palin on heat."

"Sarah Palin comment aside, I'm going to have to plead ignorance on whatever you are talking about."

"You are so stubborn. No but seriously that saying about the mule, whatever it is, I'm sure it was written about you," Elizabeth accused. "Now tell me your problem about Kenzie… other than her cheating on you eons ago because hate to tell you but that is old news."

"I told her…"Will enigmatically admitted.

"That you're an ass? That you're actually a Democrat? What? You told her what?" Elizabeth said frustrated by her fathers puzzling nature.

"I told her… I told her how I felt," Will cleared up. "Or at least how I thought I felt… however when she did not return the sentiment I realized that I didn't really like her."

"Love her. You love her. When did you tell her this?"

"About a fortnight ago. Night of the Bin Laden broadcast and she… look she doesn't feel the same. If she did then she would have acknowledged the voice message an-"

"You left her a voice mail?" Elizabeth asked incredulously. "You told someone that you were in love with them over a voice mail? What you couldn't text? You couldn't actually be less romantic about it? What?"

"Look, in the end it was all the same. She. Doesn't. Feel. The. Same. Way. End. Of. Story," Will said punctuating each word. "Now can we drop this so I can get some actual work done before the lawyer arrives?"

"Fine," Elizabeth conceded falling onto the couch in the room. She could plainly see the love each Will and Mac held for each other however unluckily for all three of them it was going to take more time than anticipated for their reunion.

Line Break People. Line Break People. Line Break People. Line Break People. Line Break.

It was a few hours after the almost completely unproductive D and M and Elizabeth was sprawled out on Will's office couch, with the owner himself working hard at his desk. She had to admit she liked this, liked how they didn't even need to talk and could enjoy a peaceful silence. She also felt bad for him though, and really hoped that one day (and one day soon) he could be with Mac and she could live with him and they could be their own little makeshift family (not that she'd ever tell him that though, because she's already completely insane for wanting it, so if she told him he'd probably have her committed or something). She was just starting to daydream about her new life with her new father when the man in questions pulls her from her thoughts.

"Lawyer is on his way up," Will informed her and she could see the hesitancy in his eyes as though he was scared the thought of his lawyer would send her running.

"Wil-Dad, I understand that the lawyer need to like properly prove this with a doctor and a sheet of paper and the whole shebang. I understand, however I also know I am your daughter and I'm not going to run because of a few tests," Elizabeth assured her father. Just as he began to walk over to her – to embrace her or what he wasn't sure but he was pulled from this decision by a knock on the door.

"Hello, hello, I'm Rebecca Halliday," The brunette lawyer introduced, smirk plastered across her face. "I see you have yourself in quite a situation William."

"Mr. McAvoy to you and I don't see what you are talking about?"

"Secret daughter. Child support. Situation," Ms. Halliday explained only to be met with a glare from Will. Wow, he really was becoming protective and fast. "Okay, okay," the lawyer, conceded, "touchy subject. Just take this swabby thing and run it along the inside of your mouth." Elizabeth took the offered cotton swab and did as instructed running the stick along her tongue before placing it in the plastic punch and handing it back to the shark lawyer.

"What happens now? When do we get confirmation that Liz is mine?" Will asked Rebecca desperately. He just wanted this over with and to be able to have complete confirmation that this 15 year blonde bombshell was in fact his genetic invention.

"With the money I threw at the doctor most likely later today," Rebecca admitted before taking a seat on the couch. "As for what happens next, well that's up to Elizabeth and whatever she wants. Is it money? Fame? What?"

"A father. I simply want a father and a home an-"

"And that is something I am willing to provide for her," Will said making sure that the lawyer knew that this conversation ended here and that she was to never speak to his daughter, to Elizabeth in such a way again.

"Fine. Excellent even. I'll be on my way then. Be waiting for my call Mr. McAvoy."

With that Rebecca Halliday left and the waiting game began.

Line Break People. Line Break People. Line Break People. Line Break People. Line Break.

The hours had passed slow but as it reached 4:30 Will realized he could no longer put off leaving the office or visiting Charlie to inform him of the rather life changing past 24 hours. Time to face the metaphorical music.

"Liz, I have a meeting with my boss Charlie and then a run down meeting that I need to leave for now. Did you want to come or do you want to stay here and I'll come get you when I'm finished," Will asked the girl. A little bit of him hoping that she'd come as he loved spending time with her and a little bit of him wanting to break this to Charlie by himself.

"I'll stay here, I think. Get to know your office more," Elizabeth, told him trying to sound as sarcastic as possible because she was more interested in his office staff (okay Mac) than his office.

"Okay suit yourself. If you look in my intern's desk you might find some candy," Will suggested as he put on his suit jacket before grabbing his briefcase and headed for the door.

"What am I 5?" Elizabeth asked him, even if she had been having almost that exact thoughts earlier in the day.

"I sure thought so, that's why I also left some money on my desk for you to get something to eat if you get hungry while I'm gone," Will told the petite blonde who was rolling her eyes.

"Yes Dad, now go to your meeting," she replied shooing him out of her office.

"Okay, okay, I'm leaving," Will said opening the door, looking back at Elizabeth (as though to say something like don't talk to strangers, something a Dad would say) to see _a don't say a thing just leave already _kind of look and decided to do as told and just leave.

"Thank Christ," Elizabeth told herself waiting until her father was on the elevator before she jumped off the couch and skipped into Mac's office.

"Good afternoon," Elizabeth sang as she plopped down on the chair across form Mac.

"Hello Elizabeth. How's your day been?" Mackenzie said concerned for the teen. For a 15 year old she was holding herself together remarkably well and Mac was scared for when she started to crack.

"Oh yeah, you know, the usual. Lawyers. Cotton swabs. Paternity tests." As Elizabeth said this she looked to the ground blinking back the tears. Mac, her concern growing, reached out her arm to the sad teenage.

"Are you- Do you want to talk Ellie? I can understand that this might be overwhel-"

"It's not what you think," Elizabeth assured the older woman, touched by the new nickname she'd christened her with. "I am happy to be here with William. Really, I am. I am hopeful for the future that we could have but…but…"

"Yes?" Mac asked her.

"But… it's hard to know that I'm here because… look my mother didn't want me for anything other than a protective punching bag for my step-father… nothing else. I shouldn't have to had looked for Will and as happy as I am to have him… I shouldn't need him." Suddenly she was crying and she wasn't even sure why because this wasn't why she came here. She's never been one for heart to hearts or for crying session because it's never really helped here but sitting here in Kenzie's arms and Will's care she suddenly overwhelmed with everything she's been through. Elizabeth has to get over this though and it's this thought that makes her pull herself together, wiping the tears falling from her eyes with the sleeve of her top.

"Are you okay Ellie? Is there anythin-"

"I'm fine Kenzie, really. I just needed to get that out… I mean I'm not totally fine. How can I be but I'll be okay?" Elizabeth assured her before turning her lips up in a quirk, "I like the nickname? Short for Elizabeth?"

"Yeah, common in England. Nicknames are sort of my thing."

"I like it," Elizabeth promised, "Love it actually."

Line Break People. Line Break People. Line Break People. Line Break People. Line Break.

"Well, hello, William, what can I do for you?" Charlie said welcoming his surrogate son into his office.

"I have news."

"Sounds serious?" Charlie noticed pouring them each a glass of scotch. "Want to share?"

"Yes. Yes it is," Will admitted dumping himself onto the leather chair across from his boss. He could tell Charlie was wondering what had happened but Will needed a moment before he admitted the truth to his boss.

"I have a daughter," Will confessed, "well, potentially, 90%"

"You have a- what?" The confusion was clearly displayed across Charlie's face.

"15 years ago I had a one night stand that unbeknownst to me led to a lovely child named Elizabeth Parker. She has now found me and in a few short hours we shall find out whether or not she's mine."

Silence. Just Silence.

"Okay," Charlie said finally. "How are we feeling about this?"

"Good," Will said however as he looked to his surrogate father he realized Charlie was looking for more. "Genuinely though I am… happy about this. Sure yesterday when she came to me I was scared and completely unsure but I am her best option… which is sad for any child I admit, and I want to do this. I _want_ to be her father."

"Okay then. That's all I needed to know."

With that the conversation was done.

Line Break People. Line Break People. Line Break People. Line Break People. Line Break.

The first thing Will noticed when he returned to his office before the final rundown meeting was that Elizabeth was not. The second thing he noticed was that there was a note to call back Ms. Halliday sitting on his desk. Too scared to do the second in front of the first he picked up his phone and dialed the number.

"Rebecca Halliday speaking." Suddenly Will went stock still, his worst thoughts running through his head. _What if she isn't his?_ _What is she has to leave?_ _What will he do with the young lady he's already fallen for? _He was pulled out of his thoughts by the insistent voice on the phone. "Hello… is anyone there?... hello?"

"Yes, Ms. Halliday it's Will McAvoy here. I was told to call you?"

Silence. Too much silence.

"Congratulation Mr. McAvoy you have your self a 15 year old biological daughter."

"Really?" Will said relief flowing through his body.

"Yes, you are a baby daddy. Congratulation."

All William wanted now was to find his daughter, because he could say that now, and to tell her the good news so with a quick goodbye he hung up and rushed to Mac's office where he assumed his daughter was residing.

Line Break People. Line Break People. Line Break People. Line Break People. Line Break.

When Will entered the office of Mackenzie both women could tell something was different that something had happened and it took all of their effort to not shake him for answers. Instead Elizabeth tried to calmly question him.

"Well?" she asked suddenly nervous. Sure they looked and behaved alike and her mother had promised but in the end what did that really mean? Her mother could have lied and their shared mannerism a coincidence. What if he wasn't her father and she needed to leave? To back to a life of abuse and hurt and – she really had to stop thinking and just get the answer.

"What can I say Elizabeth other than welcome to the McAvoy family."

**What did you all think? That was longer than my other chapters and I think got all the technical stuff out of the way with. Also I know it's probably unrealistic that it only took a few hours for a paternity test but I'm taking creative license on that… so yeah.**

**Anyway review and stuff and hopefully I will have another chapter for you tomorrow as well as few one shots because I have some ideas. Also I think one more chapter will be based on her getting use to the new environment where they tell the team and everything but then I'm moving on from that and getting some more plot done… including… dun dun dun… Brian. Because yes soon I'll be getting to episode 8.**


	4. It seems like a good time to bond

Not Mine.

"I should take her somewhere special for dinner, Mac," Will told his EP over commercial. Elizabeth had been his main, okay _only_, topic of discussion all evening during the broadcast's breaks but Mac found her self not minding one bit. "Where do you think? Not somewhere too quiet that it seems funereal. However I want to be able to have a conversation with her so it can't be too loud."

"I don't know Will but wherever out go I'm sure she'll love it. It's not as if she's been living like royalty up until now," Mac assured him before going onto the topic of discussion she had most wanted to bring up. "Also about Saturday. Do you mind if I spend the afternoon with her after all. I know you mentioned it yesterday but Ellie and I can have a real girls day and… you know… get our nails done and shop and just… you know… girls stuff." Wow, really great arguing there, Mac berated herself. Like, seriously, you should go into debating.

"Whatever Lizzie wants to do seems like a fine idea." It's been only a matter of hours and already Billy was turning to parental mush and Mac is really glad that Elizabeth seems like a good kid or otherwise that could be trouble.

"Excellent, I'll be at yours on Saturday… say 10:30?" Mac suggested seeing him nod just as the commercial finished. She really was excited about this, as she genuinely wanted to spend as much time with Ellie as she could. Things had been weird between her and Will ever since the Bin Laden broadcast and if spending time with someone as lovely as Ellie helped resolve anything… well that's an added benefit.

LINEBREAKPEOPLE LINEBREAKPEOPLE LINEBREAKPEOPLE LINEBREAKPEOPLE

"Favourite dish?"

"I'm very into taco's at the moment."

"Hobbies?"

"Guitar, singing, music overall."

"Books?"

"I read them." For the past hour dinner had been a lightning round of Get-To-Know-Elizabeth Questions and as much as the teenager in question was enjoying it she really wanted to talk about more pressing issues. "How about you? Do you have a girlfriend or a special somebody?"

"Nope and won't for the foreseeable future," he assured.

"You know if you would just forgi-"

"Do not even finish that sentence. Next topic?"

"Ma-"

"Sorry, I should have been clearer. Next non-_Mac_ subject?"

"Why are you so angry at her!?"

"Oh, I don't know. I'll have to think on that," sarcasm lacing Will's comment. "How about her cheating on me? Is that reason enough?"

"That is _not_ why you are angry at her! You've been hot and cold the past two days and I want to know why! I am your daughter," Elizabeth tried with her puppy dog eyes and all. He really needs to somehow immunize himself from that look because he has a feeling his head and his credit card will become quite battered if she constantly pulls that look out.

"Can we talk about it another time? We had this conversation earlier and I really don't want to right now. It's… complicated," Will told her.

"Why do adults always say that?"

"Because for adults it often is more complicated." Including the saga of Will and Mackenzie- they are nothing _but_ complicated.

"Fine but I'm not dropping this for good."

"I wouldn't expect you too. How about we talk about school?"

"Again?"

"As you are still 15, yes school will be a major part of our vernacular."

"Fine. I get perfect grades but my school is pretty shit and…"

"You are not going back to your old school Elizabeth. We will find you one close to where I live."

"Then can I ask a favour?"

"Seeing as it's already mid-May can you start after summer? Yes you can."

"How did you know that would be my question?"

"Two days and I'm already starting to get this fatherhood thing down." Will was quite proud at how far he had come in the last two days. It still wasn't _easy_ exactly but and he thinks this is because they share genetics; Elizabeth is an easy kid for him to handle. She's older too so she doesn't need him to be anymore physically active then he already is and as he watches her ignore his last statement with an eye roll and a perusal of the desserts menu Will finds himself saddened that he never got to spend those earlier days of Lizzie's childhood with her. "Whatever you want from the dessert menu is your tonight."

"Really?"

"Anything for my perfect daughter."

LINEBREAKPEOPLE LINEBREAKPEOPLE LINEBREAKPEOPLE LINEBREAKPEOPLE

Life in the newsroom was a busy one and seemed before she could even blink Saturday had arrived and Elizabeth was spending the day shopping with Mac. It was 12:30 and already the bags were piled high. Elizabeth had left her house in a very much emergency situation and therefore very much lacked in the clothes department. Not after today though as Mackenzie was making sure that her new favourite teenager was up to date with all the latest fashions. Regardless of whether or not Elizabeth saw the need.

"I really don't think I need this Kenzie," Elizabeth said attempting in vein to put back another black dress torn off the rack by an insistent Mackenzie McHale. It's not that she wasn't very much grateful for all that Kenzie had done and bought her but it was all getting a bit much. Never had her mother treated her or spent money on her like this before. Even when, financially, she was most able to.

"Don't be ridiculous Ellie. Every girl needs a little black dress. It's a write of passage," the EP disagreed. Oh, what the hell? Elizabeth added it to ever growing pile of clothes Mackenzie was planning to purchase. If Mac wanted to spoil her then why not let her; it wasn't something Ellie would always allow but for now, when she needs it surely it's fine.

"Okay, okay, I surrender. What else am I getting?" There was no point to prevent the Hurricane of Goodwill that is Mackenzie. It seemed everything the woman did as in some way an attempt to better the world.

"After this we really should get some things to decorate your room with. You are a teenager and your bedroom should display that." Now that Mac was happy and excited and practically vibrating through the many 5th Avenue stores it seemed like a good as time as any to bring up her father.

"So… you like my dad?" Because there is no point in skirting around the issue.

"I-I… what?"

"Oh, pleeeease. We all know, the whole office knows, that you and my father are end

game."

"Your father doesn't seem to realise that."

"So you acknowledge that he's your Lily Van der Woodsen?"

"What? Look Ellie… I'm saying that if he… if your father asked me out on a date then… I would lean more towards a yes… however we don't have to think about that because he isn't going to do that because the only time he has spoken to me in the last two weeks is when it has involved you."

"I have only been her like 3 days?"

"I rest my case."

As much as Elizabeth understood where Mac was coming from an even larger part of her, the part that loved Rom-Coms and classic movies, refused to accept that. She may have only known these two people for a few days but she just _knows_ that they belong together. It's in the way that they talk about each other, the way that they interact with each other, the fact that Kenzie has taken her in so much due to the fact that she's Will's daughter. It's apparent that one day they will end up together that Elizabeth sees it as her mission- no her responsibility as a daughter to make it happen as soon as possible.

Challenge accepted.

LINEBREAKPEOPLE LINEBREAKPEOPLE LINEBREAKPEOPLE LINEBREAKPEOPLE

By the time Mackenzie and Elizabeth made it back to Will's apartment it was well and truly dinner time, Elizabeth was more physically exhausted than ever before and was the owner of more clothes, bedroom decoration and just… everything than ever before. She certainly wasn't lacking in belongings area.

"I see you've really worn her out Mackenzie," observed Will as his high-energy daughter made a beeline for the couch as they entered the apartment.

"Well, the girl obviously hasn't been shopping very much before but I'm still pretty pleased with her stamina. Give her a few more sessions with me and she'll be a professional shopper," Mac half-joked. As much as she didn't want to turn the teenage into a superficial girl, deep down Mac knows that it could never happen and really wants to make these girl-days with Ellie more and more common.

"Should I be worried?" Will teased although with a hint of worry about what this could mean for his credit cards.

"Terrified," Mac answered huskily before making her way over to the dosing teenager. "Sweeeeheaarrrt, should I start putting away some of your clothes now or would you like to do it later." With nothing more than a moan in response Mac took that as her cue to be able to tackle the girls bedroom and secretly she was pleased. She wanted to do this other nice thing for a teenager who, although Mac didn't have all or many of the details, was certain would have had a hard life.

The first thing she did was head over to the girls wardrobe and just as she was beginning to put away the newly purchased clothes Will joined her.

"You didn't have to do all this." She wasn't sure if he meant buy these clothes or be a part of their personal life at all. Mac was really hoping for the former.

"I know but I wanted too. She deserves it… I mean I don't know everything but anyone who feels they can't live with their mother at 15… well her life couldn't have been rainbows and sunshine."

"She… you can't tell anyone or even her… but… she… she was…"

"Billy? … What is it?"

"She was abused as well. Just like I was. It was her stepfather and god… I want nothing more than to kill him. To track him down and destroy him but… well what help am I to Elizabeth if I'm in prison."

"I-I can't believe it! You have to tell someone! _He _should be the one facing a jail sentence. The… the… evil slime ball. HOW COULD HE DO THAT!?" Suddenly Mac was screaming and ranting and the pure anger her eyes made Will fall that little bit more in love with her. No, he had to shake himself out of that thought. He has Elizabeth to concentrate on now and even has already given Mac a chance for them to reunite and she declined. Sometimes he really wanted to ask her about the voicemail but right now there were more pressing matters to think about.

"Mac! Shhh! Elizabeth is sleeping in the next room," Will said firmly as she tried to change the sheets on his daughter bed with the new purple ones.

"Sorry," Mac said turning back to the closet whilst putting the last few things in the wardrobe. "But… _why_ aren't we finding this asshole?" She really had to know why they were not finding this guy and skinning him alive.

"Look… if it was up to me… god if it was up to me he'd be dead already. It's taken all my effort these past 4 days not to find him myself but… Lizzie hasn't mentioned anything and I don't want to bring it up so soon. I will… I just… it can't have been easy for her and maybe… maybe it's wrong that I'm not dealing with it right away but she's been through so much pain already and I just want her to have a small break before I bring it back up."

Mackenzie was sure that she couldn't fall any _more_ in love with the man in front of her but as she saw the raw passion and care he has for his daughter, after just 4 days, well… god… the love she has for him has just grown tenfold.

"Okay… just… don't let him get away with it. He…anyone who hurt any child let alone… let alone _Ellie_ deserve… so much _pain_," Mac said moving toward the shelves and placing the numerous nick-knacks that they'd picked up today. As soon as she finished that ad Will has finished with the doona, the sheets, the pillow, cushions and anything else a girl could possible want for a comfortable bed Mac looked upon the room. There wasn't much left for her to do, just the rug and a few more things to put around the room and she was happy with her work. The room was looking good, very _Elizabeth _and she was proud of that. After finding out what life was like before Wednesday… well… she was just more energised to show her what real affection was.

"I won't Mackenzie. I can promise you that." As Will made that pledge, a promise that Mac could tell he meant that with every fibre of his being, his phone went off and he quickly exited the room to answer.

LINEBREAKPEOPLE LINEBREAKPEOPLE LINEBREAKPEOPLE LINEBREAKPEOPLE

Will was surprised to see it was his agent calling him at 8:00 on a Saturday night but he also knew that it must be something important. "Hey… yeah I did want to get the word out about NewsNight 2.0, why?... An article about us?... Can I choose everything about it? Good. No, no I have some idea... Every heard of a print journalist named Brian Brenner?"

Turns out his agent called to make his day.

**So… how was that? Let me know please? I know, I know, begging for reviews is desperate but how else do you expect me to not be crap ;)**

**Anyway read, review and yeah enjoy the next few days because I probably won't be able to update during them. Also you should check out my one shot I published last night and next episode follows episode 8 **


	5. The Blackout Part One

Not Mine. This chapter is longer because it follows episode 8. I have a feeling the chapter that closely follow an episode will be the longer ones :)

**It's hard to tell who's the biggest jerk here...**

It's official; Elizabeth Parker's father is a jerk. An absolute top of the line jerk. Hence why Elizabeth is watching the scene confirming such allegations from the safe confines of Neal's desk.

"What are you doing?" The young journalist asked.

"Shhh," Elizabeth said trying to concentrate on the conversation in Will's office.

"You can't even hear what they are saying?" Neal pointed out only for Elizabeth to roll her eyes. It's been almost two weeks since she announced to Will that she was his daughter and a week since she was formally introduced as such to the entire team. They had all taken it very well with only one joke from Don about Will's ability to father. Of course that had led to him being smacked over the head by a violent Sloan so all's well that ends well. Right now however Elizabeth did not have time to listen to the ramblings of Neal who was trying got pitch to the young girl a story about trolling.

"I'm trying to lip-read," admitted Elizabeth. Sure maybe it wasn't the most fool proof plan but she had to do something. It wasn't every day your father did something so jerky as invite the man your ex-girlfriend cheated on you with four years ago in an attempt to humiliate and torture her. When something like that did happed you had every ability to try and spy and read lips and anything else you can think of to get to the truth. It's just what daughter do?

"How are you going with that?" Sampat asked, the sarcasm in his voice only eliciting an eye roll from the annoyed and stubborn teenager. When Neal first met her he was surprised at how alike she looked to her father. She really was the female version of him but then he spent more time with and along with the rest of the team he soon realized that, that was not where the similarities ended. Elizabeth Parker was the same sarcastic, slightly cynical character that her father had always been.

"Shut up Punjab and get back to work," the teenager said. Neal let out a small chuckle and indeed turned back to his work. Talk about having a third boss. No sooner had Neal finally stopped bugging her had her father left his office making a beeline for the elevator with an annoyed looking Mac leaving her own office to join him.

He really had to give that woman a break. Why can't he see that she deeply regrets he mistake form all those years ago and if given the opportunity she would attempt to make it up to him each and every day, Elizabeth can. Bored out of her mind as she had already scoped out the news for the day and verbally berated Neal, Elizabeth was more than pleased when Brian Douchebag Brenner made his way into the bullpen to converse with Jim.

"... you know, I'm not sure what I'm allowed to talk to you about yet. Do you mind if we wait until I get some instructions." Elizabeth can always trust Jim to blow off the guy that's aiming to make Mac's life miserable.

"Sure," Brian agreed although you could see him become slightly pissed off at the loyalty of Mackenzie and Will's team. Time for the Elizabeth to swoop in.

"Have no fear Jim. I'm pretty sure calling Brenner here a douche-bag or a pig is on the allowed list,' Elizabeth assured her eyes locking with the print journalist. "He is, after all, a print journalist."

"Who are you again?" Brian asked as he glared at the young blonde. He clearly had no idea of the power that Elizabeth held in this set of offices and Jim smirked a little as he imagined what her response would be.

"Your absolute worst nightmare buddy. I'm Will's daughter and potentially Kenzie's loudest champion and I am here to make your week absolute hell." As she walked away confident she had made her point both her and Jim placed the first point on Elizabeth scorecard.

Elizabeth: 1. Brian: 0.

LINEBREAKPEOPLE LINEBREAKPEOPLE LINEBREAKPEOPLE LINEBREAKPEOPLE

Perhaps giving your father the silent treatment at age 15 and after only 2 weeks of living with him can be considered immature but at this point Elizabeth really didn't care. 'Jerk' wasn't a strong enough word to describe how her father had acted today.

"Elizabeth... please stop ignoring me."

Silence.

"Come onnnn... I didn't even do anything that bad."

Silence.

"This is getting ridiculous. It's Monday afternoon and you haven't spoken to me since Friday."

Silence.

"Elizabeth... just explain why you are angry." For some unbeknownst reason this comment made Elizabeth chuckle, simultaneously causing feelings of worry and relief to course through her father.

"You don't know why I am angry," Elizabeth stated her mind trying to wrap itself around that concept... and failing. "That has to be the stupidest thing you have ever said to me and over the past few weeks you have let out some doozies. How about the fact that you hired Brian Douche-"

"You have spent way to much time with Mac if you are calling him that?" Will almost laughed. He really should stop his daughter foul language but somehow when it's aimed at the slimy Brian he just can't.

"Do not interrupt me! The fact that you hired Brian Douche-Bag Brenner seemed like the worst possible thing you could do but no... Then you tell Mac that you are throwing away her whole philosophy regarding this show to follow inhumane stories such as the Casey Anthony Case. Why would I, as a friend of Kenzie's, be at all upset by your actions?" After days and days of ignoring her father it felt good to finally let out how she felt. It was also a sign of trust that she felt she could say these things to Will as she knew what the consequences were if she had spoken like this to her stepfather.

"Lizzie... that's not fair."

"No. What's not fair is the fact that when we go into the office tomorrow you are going to force Kenz into doing time on Wiener. Aren't you?"

The silence of Will's answer followed Elizabeth and she left for her room.

LINEBREAKPEOPLE LINEBREAKPEOPLE LINEBREAKPEOPLE LINEBREAKPEOPLE

"That-that-that-"

"Ass?"

"Yes! That-that-"

"Pig?"

"That-you should not be giving me suggestions for these especially seeing as it's regarding your father."

"I've met Brian Brenner, I can't help it. If he's that bad, Dad will probably realize it before the article and call things off, so just-"

"Agh," Mac dismisses her words with an irritated grunt. "You don't know Will. Now he'll feel angry about it and-it wouldn't shock me if he goes ahead with it just so-goddammit!" She falls onto her office chair again. "I'm a mess, aren't I?"

"You think?"

"I need to-I need to go clear my head. Come on, up, let's get out of here. Unfortunately we have a run down meeting to attend. A run down meeting with both your father and Will."

"Where we get to learn how to manipulate our intelligent viewers to hate Casey Anthony."

"...yes, amongst other evil things. I also get the immense honor of telling the team what we're covering. You know the important things, politician's anatomy rather than the Debt Crisis."

"Sloan still on your back about that?"

"Yeah and I don't blame her, even I know it's important but I just... I don't have three minutes to give her. If I did then I would."

"We all know that Mac, really we do. Sloan knows it, I know it and when the team finds out they will too."

"Thank you," Mac told the teenager closing her eyes as if preparing for battle before once again opening them. "Now come on, get up, put on your normal teenage snark and I'll even allow you to ignore your father some more whilst throwing obscenities at a certain loser print journalist."

"Sounds like a plan man."

LINEBREAKPEOPLE LINEBREAKPEOPLE LINEBREAKPEOPLE LINEBREAKPEOPLE

"...lets just call them the A and the B block but think of them as a polished, highly produced abomination." Elizabeth could feel the tense atmosphere in the room only furthered by the words of their EP.

"Give been sitting here and I'm getting a bit sick of this," her father complained, his anger growing.

"You and us both," assured Elizabeth because she truly was and she didn't understand how her father could just sit by and allow this to happen. This was meant to be his baby as much as it is Mac's and yet he seems to be very willing to just throw out their whole policy.

"Jesus Christ. For a few weeks, we're not gonna ask the country to eat its vegetables..." Will complained ignoring the real issue.

"...so not the point Dad!" Elizabeth yelled back.

"It's the whole point. There is a debate we want to do that trumps all of Mac's Sarah Launce conundrums. It shouldn't be that hard to understand. Get it together everyone," Will yelled getting up from his chair to exit the room, his glare however never leaving Mackenzie.

"Don't talk to Kenz like that!" Elizabeth shouted back to her father as everyone watched on. That was one thing she did not understand about this team. Everyone seemed to love and respect Mac, yet when Will yelled and scream cruel things at her none of them ever actually stood up for her. Well, Elizabeth would take that no longer. "Just because she has a backbone and is actually willing to stick with her principles don't mean you get to scream at her. So you Dad can calm down and get it together!"

"Ellie."

"Lizzie."

As Elizabeth heard the two different nicknames she let out a groan and exited the boardroom. As her anger at her father was still fresh and slightly homicidal she made a beeline for Mac's office instead. As she lay on the couch in Macs office her anger began to simmer more and more. How dare her father act the way he had been? It was his fault that his show needed Mackenzie all those months ago after all. Him and his stupid 'America isn't the greatest country' rampage. Then, not only does he backflip on his philosophy but he has the gall to scream at their Kenzie because she refused to accept it lying down.

At least that was the reason that he gave. Something told Elizabeth that it had more to do with unreturned voicemail messages cover why then Mackenzie's thoughts on NewsNight covering Weinergate. Elizabeth had half a mind to question Mac on the voicemail too because only God knows how frustrated it made the blonde teenager. Deep down she knew that Kenzie loved both her and her father, she was sure of it, but they ignored voicemail and subsequent rejection made it very hard to believe sometimes. She had to hold onto hope however and in order to do that she had to make sure that Will didn't screw every last chance he had with Mac. Speaking of the exquisite yet confusing EP, Mackenzie finally arrived back in her office.

"Hey Darling," Kenzie said sitting, lifting the teenager's legs to make room for herself at the end of the couch. "Want to share with me what is wrong?" No, Elizabeth didn't particularly want to do that at all because she wasn't sure that she could stop ranting once she started and as much as she wanted her father and Mac to talk about that goddamn voicemail she knew this was one thing that wasn't up to her. It was something they were going to have to do for themselves.

"No, not particularly," Elizabeth said honestly looking anywhere but at the EP.

"Hmmm. Something tells me that you should. For example what was with the blow up at your father this afternoon." With all of Elizabeth's ponderings on this couch she had almost forgot about the fact that she had screamed so defiantly at her father. Suddenly the anger she had forgotten about seeped once again into her veins. "Ellie," Mac prompted once again.

"I just don't like the way he treats you. Either does anyone else here but I felt the need to stick up for you," Elizabeth said only half lying. To be honest she was angrier at the fact that her father was yelling at Mac for something that wasn't her fault rather than what he really wanted to be yelling at her for. "It's really that simple."

"you shouldn't get angry at your father for me, Ellie. I can handle your father and I don't want you to compromise your relationship with him for any reason - especially not because of me, okay?" Mac assured the girl with an affectionate squeeze to the girl's leg. She really was truly grateful that this girl was willing to go to such lengths and such words to protect her but Mac was a grown woman and this teenager had been through so much that the EP felt no desire to add to her load.

"Can I stay with you tonight?" Ellie asked, not in any mood to put up with her father and his attitude.

"No, baby. I think it's best if you and your father work this one out." She should have know that would have been Mac's response but instead of feeling any anger towards her new maternal figure Elizabeth simply flipped her body so that her head was now in McKenzie lap.

After the past feel hours this teenager was badly in need of a hug.

LINEBREAKPEOPLE LINEBREAKPEOPLE LINEBREAKPEOPLE LINEBREAKPEOPLE

As much as Elizabeth heeded Kenzie's words about not fighting with her father Elizabeth found herself going yet another night angry at her father. If only he would stand by his principles then maybe Elizabeth could once again speak to him but every time she looked at him right now she saw the man who was intentionally hurting the only woman to really care about her; the woman who had taken her shopping, decorated her bedroom and christened her with the nickname Ellie. However as much as she loathed his actions Will was still her father and she longed to feel that closeness that they had felt those first two weeks.

Therefore when they arrived at the ACN offices the next morning and Will was less than friendly towards Reece, Elizabeth found herself slightly more forgiving.

"We're not doing a fucking weather report, okay? We're not coming up with some "Tornado Watch" graphic. We're a serious news organization. Tonight we'll be reporting on the killer cocktail waitress and the congressman." At least her father was willing to almost stick to his principles in conversation to Reece, even if he wasn't to Mac.

"Is Mac bitching at you," Reece inquired causing an absolute feeling off loathing to course through Elizabeth's vein.

"Not as much as she should be," Elizabeth answered for her father an unforgiving glare aimed at the ACN President.

"There are power outages," Reece tried again although Elizabeth was certain he had to know he'd fail. Of course when he gave a look that said he expected an answer Elizabeth was more than happy to provide him with one.

"Hey! I don't want to go all conspiracy theorist on you but the heat might be causing the power outages." For a second Elizabeth was worried that she had stepped over the line, that once again her mouth and gotten her into trouble but as she saw the proud smirk plastered on her fathers face she knew she didn't care. That, if anything, he was proud of her gutsy attitude. Reece, obviously realizes he was less than not wanted, said a falsely cheerful goodbye and made his way out with Will's parting "Tell you mother I said hello," causing an even more prominent feeling of glee within the young teen.

"Glad to have you back Dad," Elizabeth said. "Even if it was only for five or so minutes."

"Look, we'll talk about this some more later Lizzie but for now I have a meeting with Charlie that I'm already late for. Are you okay here?" Wills fatherly instincts really were starting to kick in full time.

"Yeah, I'm going to go chill in Mac's office while I wait for her. She promised me lunch today," Elizabeth said picking up her iPhone, a gift from her father, and making her way to the EP's office.

She was just starting to settle on the couch and start yet another round of - when Brian Ass-wipe Brenner made his way into the office.

"Oh, sorry," he exclaimed, "I was looking for Mac."

"That's Mackenzie or Ms. McHale to you Brenner," corrected Elizabeth. There were some things she was willing to let the print journalist get away with but cutesy nicknames for her Kenzie, even one as common as Mac, was not one of them. "Plus she is clearly not here."

"Do you mind if I ask you a few questions then?" Brian tried again and although she detested the guy with an upmost passion she found herself somewhat respecting his persistence.

"Fine... fire away," she reluctantly agreed.

"Lets start with some of the easy ones?" Brian suggested and Elizabeth found herself, somewhat inappropriately, laughing.

"You think I'll actually ask some hard ones?" She corrected.

Brian, ignoring the stubborn and angry teenager, blazed onwards. "Do you enjoy living with William."

"Yes." Short and succinct answers seemed like the best option.

"Would you like to add anymore to that?" Brian was clearly becoming frustrated.

"I really like living with my father," Elizabeth changed her tone short and clipped. However after a second of inward deliberation she changed her answer again. Just because she was angry with her father it doesn't mean she should screw up this article for him, no matter how much he may deserve it. "He's a good man, a good father. I haven't been in his life long but already he-he's stepped up in a way that was both surprising and welcome. Everyone deserves a father like William McAvoy."

"Do you call him Dad?"

"Mostly."

"What's meant by mostly?"

"I've known him for three weeks tomorrow. It's a big thing to suddenly don someone with the title Dad. Sometimes I slip and call him Will but usually I call him Dad," Elizabeth explained. "If anyone deserves the title Dad, it's him."

"What made you move in with your father? To seek him out after all this time?" For Elizabeth this felt more like going to a therapist or the Spanish inquisition and she could feel her walls forming. The carefully sculpted walls that any kid with her childhood learnt to build, a wall that until now she hadn't needed with her father. She needed an escape route, an exit strategy; she could feel everything caving in on her. "Elizabeth? Why was the father you'd never meet preferential to where you had been?"

"That's enough."

Unexpectedly Kenzie was at the door and it was like having a white knight on a horse. She was saved and unsurprisingly it was Mackenzie McHale that once again came to her rescue.

"Mac?" Brian exclaimed surprised by the sudden arrival. He quickly turned away from the teenager and Mac wasn't sure if it was because he didn't want to face the McHale wrath or if he had genuinely lost interest in Ellie. Either way she was rather glad. Questions from Brenner were clearly the last thing that girl needed. "Feel like being interviewed?" The playful tone of his voice, as though attempting to flirt with her, in conjunction with the previous question she'd heard thrown at her Ellie suddenly made Mac even more incensed.

"You read my mind. I can't think of anything I'd rather do right now then be interviewed by my _ex-_boyfriend- expect maybe eat my desk." The sarcastic and cruel tone of Mac's voice realized a bubble of laughter within Elizabeth and although she refused to show it on her face, Mac was infinitely glad.

"Seems like a bad week to be here?" Brian noticed.

"It is," Mac agreed before turning to the teenager currently occupying the couch. "If you don't want o be here you can leave Ellie. I'll get you when I'm finished and we can go for an extra long lunch."

"I'll stay until you finish here Mac," Elizabeth pledged, a protective edge to her voice. Mac simply nodded with a small smile before turning back to the douchebag reporter in the room.

"I came here to write a story about how Will and NewsNight changed overnight and then you changed overnight." Quickly Mac jumped to Ellie's fathers defense.

"Loo-"

"This is the old Will."

"These are extraordinary circumsta-"

"That's what everyone says when they abandon their principles," challenged Brian.

"I'm no longer required to live up to your standards," Mac pointed out making her way to her desk as Brian acquiesced on that point.

"What's so special about this debate?" inquired Brian.

"We'll get what we want and we'll never go back. We will have changed the debates forever."

"And your concern is that if your ratings are low, you'll lose leverage?"

"Yes."

"Is that your concern or Will's concern?"

"Will's concerns are my concerns." 

"'Cause another way of looking at it is that he lost his invisible friends to Nancy Grace and he's using the debate as an excuse to dumb the show down." God, this guy really was aggravating, wasn't he? Couldn't the guy leave Will alone for just a second? Did her really have to come after him this hard just because of a mistake that she had made. 

"That's a pretty bold statement from a guy who's auditioning for a job."

"He's gonna give me the job." Mackenzie wished this wasn't true but deep down she knew it was. The cheating had hurt Will, still was, and she knew he'd find some perverse pleasure in watching her squirm like this. 

"And it's not like I don't know why."

Out of all the things to bring up in front of Ellie. She wasn't sure how much the girl knew and what if- what if she didn't know and this destroyed their relationship. She loves this girl and even thought she shouldn't she'd started to see her as a sort of surrogate daughter or niece or… or something. Trust Brian Brenner to ruin that as well. "Do you?" she asked almost challenging him to being it up.

"I do because I'm not a fucking moron. The email that was read by everyone in the world, "I cheated on Will," you were talking about me, right?"

Now she had to admit it. Maybe if she takes responsibility now then Ellie will hate her that little but less. "Yes."

"You were seeing Will while we were together?" Brian asked her as if he was truly hurt, as though she owed him some sort of apology. This needed to be corrected.

"If you count drunk dialling me at midnight and saying, 'just come on over and crawl into bed' as being together, then yes." Out of everything to do with the affair Brian's lack of romance or care was actually what she was most grateful for. It was, after all, what she deserved.

"I count it."

"Then yes."

"You cheated on me with Will?"

How could he even call it that? He was in way the injured party and Mac had to make sure that both him and Ellie heard this part very carefully. "Let's be as clear as anyone has ever been about anything. I cheated on Will with you and I'm paying the price. I work 30 feet from the life I could have had if I hadn't been so stupid and you're looking at the life you could have had if you hadn't been a douchebag!" The anger that had been inside Mac all week was suddenly unleashed and it felt really therapeutic to finally let it all out. Now that she had however she felt slightly embarrassed about losing her cool in front of Brian. "How's the interview going so far?"

"Is douchebag one word or two?" As the word left his mouth Elizabeth cracked. She had sat there and let Mac be slaughtered and she'd had enough. Mac was right before when she said that Brian had no claim over her whatsoever. This was going to end now.

"Get out now, Brian," Elizabeth ordered. "Seriously, get out. Kenz and I have a lunch date and honestly you are making me start to feel queasy."

Brian left almost straight away and Elizabeth and Mac made their way to lunch. As they sat down Elizabeth got straight to what was on her mind.

"I knew before today that Brian was the man you cheated on Dad with."

"How do you feel about that?"

"I feel bad that you ever had to meet Brian Brenner. He's an absolute Jackass."

"That's not what I meant and you know it."

"I-I… when I first found out that Will was my father I googled him so suffice to say I knew all along that you cheated on him. At first I was- I was hurt for him and then I met you and you… you were nothing like I expected a cheater to be. Obviously I've watched the Good Wife too many times but I expected it to be more like that. I love you Mackenzie. It's been three weeks but you and Dad have treated me better then anyone else ever has and… and I know I'm not Dad and I'm not the one you want to hear this off but… but for what it's worth… I forgive you." Elizabeth meant it too because Mac had done a lot for her and had been through hell and back trying to earn Will's forgiveness and, personally, Elizabeth thought she had.

"Thankyou Ellie. That-that means a lot to me."

"Can we get on with lunch now?"

"Yes, yes of course we can."

As the afternoon wore on Elizabeth made herself a promise with a resolve that was only strengthen by the events of the afternoon because between Brian, Sloan and Anthony Weiner it was more important than ever.

Elizabeth promised herself that she wasn't going to let Brian win this thing and that somehow she was going to save Will and Mac.

Then the blackout happened.

**How was that? It was nice and long don't you think. Anyway review and enjoy and I will try and have the next chapter up within the next few days! **


End file.
